


Totentanz

by RainbowVigilante



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowVigilante/pseuds/RainbowVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to think about a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totentanz

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a creative writing course in my sophomore year of college. I believe the prompt was anxiety...?

Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap. His fingers feel like static arcing across the keyboard. They can’t quite decide if they want to still or move fast, fast like light, fast like fire in the underbrush. Fire. Shit, no, he doesn’t want to think about fire. He doesn’t want to think about a lot of things. Things like running through the forest, things like his dad finding out, finding out so many things, finding his unfilled prescription, finding his jeans with the suspicious rips in them, finding him at another crime scene, Jesus. Just keep typing. Tap, tap, tap-tap-tap. Google will tell him things like how to get blood stains out of upholstery fabric. Google will also direct him to sites where he can stream the latest X-Men movie, and really, he’s not up to looking up more ways not to die tonight, so maybe he’ll just watch something. Maybe he’ll pop some popcorn and forget and deal with everything else tomorrow. Yeah. Yeah, that sounds… good.


End file.
